To the Moon and Back Again
by Orangesarecool
Summary: "Today is the oldest we are and the youngest we'll be." Austin is a boy who wants nothing more than to be with Ally. Ally is a girl who wants nothing more than to be with Austin. A match made in heaven, right? "Haven't you heard of the quote 'Money can't buy happiness'"? We got no money but we got our hearts. And that's just fine.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story so please don't hate on it. Please tell me if I should continue or if I should fix anything Thank Yous! P.S ME SO HAPPY A&A IS COMING BACK FOR MORE IN SEASON FOUR!**

"I never thought it would come down to this."

I stared at him. This boy, this man who briefly held my heart for the last week or so, was now seemingly cracking it, almost as if he wanted it to shatter just so he could laugh in my face.

"But it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway," he droned on, "there's also the fact that I'm leaving for Seattle sometime soon. It wouldn't be right to start up something."

I wanted to scream, argue, to yell in his face. We did start something.

Possibly the most dangerous fire ever known to mankind.

"Are you seeing someone else?" I blurted out.

He looked taken aback. It was the first time I spoke ever since we began the conversation. Red-faced and flustered, he tried to muster a reply.

"No! Of course not! Are you accusing me of cheating?"

I looked at him skeptically, then sighed. "It's ok Austin. You can't cheat on me if we were never together in the first place."

It was his turn to sigh. "I wanted t- I just never got th-," he took a deep breath, then continued, "Ally, I loved you more than you've ever imagined-I still do, its ju-,"

"Then why are you leaving me?"

A long pause. The silence roared loud in my ears.

"I-uh, I have to go to Seattle, like I told you."

Excuses.

"We can do long distance."

"My family's going through hard times right now."

"I'm here for you," the amusement evident in my voice.

He groaned. "I just- I can't- look Ally-I-," in his word vomit, he looked at me hoping I could just, _understand._

I raised an eyebrow. This was going nowhere. And suddenly, we found ourselves caught up in the most intense staring contest.

Chocolate. Chocolate was my favorite color, the color of his eyes, and he seemed to know that. So there I stood, staring up into his chocolate orbs, with him staring right back. And quick as lightning, he pulled me into one of his tight hugs that I had grown to love this past week. I could smell his cologne, my favorite one of his, where I would snuggle up to his chest just to catch a scent of it. He pulls back a bit, and I see that his hair has flopped over his eye a bit, and I know in just a second, he will run his hand through it so it has that sexy-messy look. It's funny how much you learn about a person in just one week.

"I'll miss you Ally."

And with that, he swiftly pulls away and walks down the street with quick, long strides. I have to sprint to catch up.

"Austin! Austin, please don't leave!" desperation now filling my voice.

He doesn't even look at me. "Ally, I have to go now, or I won't be able to later."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." And when he didn't respond, I went on with, "Austin... I don't understand...We had the best week of our lives-well I did, at least-and now...it's like you-,"

He cut in, "Ally I'm probably not your dream guy, or 'The One'. I just don't want you to get hurt. I bet once you know my secret, you won't even wanna be with me."

I gasped. "You are seeing someone else! I knew it! Even though we aren't officially _dating,_ we we're still _involved_, weren't we?" Tears started to swell in my eyes. "Oh god, I can't believe I-,"

He lunged forward, stealing the words right from my mouth with a sweet kiss. He grabbed my hand a pulled me over to a stone bench, proceeding to plop down with a huff and bury his face in his hands.

"Austin..." it wasn't so much as his name as a warning. He stayed silent. "Austin...you can tell me anything. I told you this before but I care about you, I'm here for you...I love you." Another sigh. He's been sighing a lot lately.

I gave him a few more minutes, and when he spoke, it was so quiet, I wasn't sure if it was in my head.

"I'm broke."

Unbelievable. "That's your secret? Who cares if you're broke?"

He looked at me surprised. "I thought you did. I thought...that you wouldn't want to be with me once you find out. I saw you with your fancy outfits and that expensive Challenger in your driveway. An-and I couldn't take that heartbreak, so I had to leave you first. Of course, it doesn't make a difference because my heart will be broken no matter what. Coming here to L.A for a week was a once in a lifetime chance for me. My dad, he sent me here on his death bed. He told me to go somewhere I've always wanted to go. The U.K was my number one choice but we didn't have enough money for that. I thought L.A would be slightly less expensive-I mean, at least it's not over seas."

"Oh," was all I could think of. I mean what do you say to something like that?

"But now, I've run out of money and I have to stay with a friend in Seattle."

I couldn't help it. "What about your mom?" I blurted out. As soon as the words came out, my hand came up to cover my mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would you say that? Do you know how insensitive you sound? _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I rushed.

He chuckled. "It's ok Ally, really. My mom...I never knew her...she ran away literally right after I came into this fucked up world. I mean who fucking does that?!"He took a few moments to calm down. "I'm sorry Ally, it's just I've always wondered what it would be like to have a mom."

I needed to change the subject. "So, uh, who's this friend of yours?" I winced. Externally. Not really the best topic to change it to. I didn't need to be reminded that he _wanted_ to leave.

"Her name's-,"

"_Her?! _It's a girl?!"

"Look Ally, she's a childhood friend, and she's the only connection that I have left in the country."

"What about me?"

"I didn't know how you would react, so I decided not to take that risk." He shrugs and says it nonchalantly like he almost doesn't care.

"You would rather leave me heartbroken than angry at you?" Tears once again pooling in my eyes, my vision blurred, I looked up at him.

He closed his eyes and let out, yet another sigh. I twisted my body away from him, ready to run if I needed.

"Ally-I can explain."

That did it. I managed to get the last word, "That's what they all say." And with that, I sprinted down the street, away, away from him, away from life, away from everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I want to thank everyone that read the my first chapter! This was written at literally 1:42 am, and I couldn't sleep until I posted this, so yeah. I'm sorry if both chapters seem like fillers, but im kinda new to this...Reviews are appreciated, what I could improve on, what you likes, the stuff in between. Anyways...yeah Goodnight! Zzzz...**

_"No way!...Are you kidding me?!...What did you say?...Nice, only you would, Trish...Hey listen, can I call you-" She was cut off from a hard push to her left shoulder, throwing her off balance and making her stumble upon the curb and trip onto the sidewalk, on which she was _not_ walking on. Hands splayed out in front of her body, hair flying everywhere, the phone was momentarily forgotten, skidding out into the street. She screamed as her skin made contact with the pavement and pain pulsed through her palms. The person who shoved her tumbled into her, right as a rusty old truck rushed by, along with a drunk driver and his friend yelling at them through the rolled down windows. As soon as they were out of sight, Ally slipped herself out from under the tall male who, apparently just saved her life. She waited until he dusted himself off before speaking._

_"Thanks, for uh, saving my life," after a moments hesitation, she continued, "my name's Ally, by the way." She stuck out her hand to find that it was shaking from the recent adrenaline-rush._

_He encased her petite fingers with his own large and calloused hands. "No problem," he replied breathlessly, "I'm Austin, Austin Moon."_

_"Do I have to tell you my last name too?" she joked. _

_"Nah," he shook his head, "just thought you should know the name of your hero." At that, Ally raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "Anyways, are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" She scanned the area and was dismayed to find her phone crushed in the middle of the road, probably run over by the drunkard that almost hit her. _

_"Shit. My phone." Austin followed her gaze and noticed a broken flip-phone, the pieces catching the sunlight, causing him to see spots._

_"They still sell those models?"_

_"Well, I've had this phone for years, it was my first. Seventh grade. It's pretty cheap."_

_"I can take you to get a new one..."_

_Ally looked more closely at this man. He was about 6 feet tall, a mop of sexy blonde hair piled on top of his head, muscular, toned body, and was pretty attractive if she did say so herself. _

_"Sure...Why not?" _

Now, staring at my new phone from my frozen position on my bed, I recalled every single detail about Austin and I's first meeting. The sting in my hands was gone, but now a different part of me was aching. For him. Not good.

And suddenly, my phone lights up and the default ringtone starts to play. I jump up, hoping it's Austin, but I deflate when the caller ID says _Dad_. I run my hand through my hair and pick up the phone, pressing the green answer button.

"Hi Dad," I say quietly.

"Hey Ally-cat, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Remember I come home this Saturday, so make sure you take the trash out Friday morning."

I rolled my eyes. "I know Dad, you've only told me, like, a _million _times."

As I talk, I make my way across my room to pick up a jacket that had slipped off the back of my chair. On my way to the closet my foot gets tangled in some kind of strap. I try walking out of it, but I end up just tripping over the object.

"Shit." I mutter breathlessly.

It seems as if my dad heard, because he asks, "Sweetie, are you okay? What happened?"

I pull out the rest of the object from under my bed and I find that it is Austin's guitar case, decorated in stickers and quotes. I let out a breath of relief, knowing I still have a piece of him with me. Seeing his guitar case, gets me thinking about Austin himself. _Is he already in Seattle? I wonder who that girl is that he's staying with...What if he forgets me?...Should I call him? I don't want to come off as desperate. _But I am. I am desperate.

My dad's loud voice cuts me off from my train of thought. "Ally? Are you still there?"

"Yea Dad, just tripped over a guitar case. I'm okay."

"Guitar case? Last time I checked, you didn't play guitar, you don't even own a guitar."

Fuck. I forgot. _Should I tell him about Austin? Dad's always overprotective, that isn't a good idea. Then I need another alibi. _I stay silent the entire time I'm having a mental debate with myself about what I should say, until my dad's voice once again breaks the silence.

"Ally honey, tell me the truth. I know you're trying to come up with a lie right now, you always take forever to lie," he chuckles, but soon becomes serious again.

"Fine," I huff. And before I know it, his name has slipped out along with everything in between. I prepare for my dad's explosion.

"You had a boy over the entire time I was gone?! Ally, what has gotten into you?"

I almost say, 'Austin', but I catch myself before I give my dad a heart attack.

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am. Besides, I'm pretty sure Austin moved to Seattle."

I could hear his sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want you to contact that boy anymore. Promise me, Ally, that you will not do anything else irrational until I can get back home. Just four more days. Stay in the house, and no more cloud-watching club this week."

"Geez, Dad, you sound like you're grounding me," I joke. Dad has never really understood the concept of punishment before, not even when I accidentally gave away the entire stock of Sonic Boom, our music shop located on the corner of the mall.

"I am," he deadpanned. "For the rest of the week, you will work at Sonic Boom from noon till 5. Okay?"

I groaned. "But Dad, I have a life too!"

"Ally, stop talking back, I can make Sonic Boom a permanent job for you."

"Sorry."

"And don't even think about skipping, I can ask Trish if you showed up or not."

After that I tried to rush through the rest of the conversation, dragging out my a's in 'okay' to show my irritation. "Bye...Bye...Okay...Love you too...Okay bye." I set down my phone, then plopped down on the floor next to the guitar case to assess my situation. _No cloud-watching club, working till five in the afternoon, can't get much worse than this! If only Austin was here...I think I just made it worse..._

And then, staring down at the meaningful quotes and sayings stuck on the hard, black case, I spot one.

_Before you can fly, you have to let yourself fall_

Maybe this is the fall before I fly. Maybe being with Austin, I can be free, and I can fly.

And I make a decision. I'm going to be bad.

I'm going to run away, away to Austin, away to the rest of my life, away to my everything.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll_ go make some popcorn." Standing up, she made her way into the kitchen and started up the microwave. _

_"What movie do you wanna watch?"_

_Glancing through the doorway, she looked at Austin. "I don't really care, I've seen all of them anyway," gesturing to the large shelf of overflowing movies._

_Smirking, Austin whipped out_ The Conjuring _from behind his back. _

_As soon as Ally read the title, her face paled and she started stuttering. "I-uh, I don't like scary movies. They're scary."_

_He chuckled. "Well, duh. That's why it's a _scary_ movie. And you thought I was dumb."_

_"Hey!" she said defensively, "I just don't like them, that's all." She looked past him at her own collection of movies. __"Can we pleeeease watch something else?" she whined._

_"You said you already watched all of them." He had a point._

_"Look-"_

_"I think the popcorn's burning." He pointed behind her to the microwave, which was now smoking. She sniffed the air to find the unpleasant scent of the overheated snack._

_And so they sat, on the couch, eating burnt popcorn with her face buried in his shirt the entire time, and him staring intently at the screen. _

_"Oh my God, Austin turn it off!" She grabbed at his shirt desperately and sucked in deep breaths of air._

_He quickly turned off the movie and cradled Ally in his arms. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here. Besides, it's just a movie."_

_"Yea but it said it was based off true events!" she wailed. "I told you," she sniffed, "I hate scary movies." she looked away for a moment, staring at her shoes. Noticing, he took her face into his hands and looked into her watering eyes. Her shoulders continued to shake slightly, indicating she still yet to calm down from her freak-out. He needed to comfort her, let her know she was safe._

_Leaning in close, he brushed a stray tear off her cheek. So close that he could practically feel her exhale in those shaky breaths. So close that, instead of her heart slowing down, his heart sped up._

_"Ally," he whispered, "can I kiss you?"_

_She shut her eyes at his warm voice. And nodded._

That kiss. It kept coming back to me.

A few days after Austin took me to the phone repair shop, we've hung out numerous times, and it felt like he was the best friend I never had. And then came that night.

He said he liked me. I said I liked him too. Then he told me that he _like liked _me, possibly even loved. And I repeated it right back to him.

_Ok Ally, you can do this. _I stared up at the signs telling me where to go and got to gate B14. I sat down in a seat and took a deep breath. My knee started bouncing up and down. _What is dad gonna say? If he grounded me this first time, he won't hesitate to do it now!_ Deep breath, in, and out. _It's worth it, _I told myself, _I have to see him._

"Taxi!" I tried whistling. Not even one yellow cab slowed down. I don't even know who this girl Austin is staying with, or even where they live. I call him for the millionth time while starting to walk towards a small park I see on the corner.

"Hello?" It's a girl's voice.

"Um, may I speak with Austin, Austin Moon?"

"He's not here right now. Can I ask who is calling?"

"I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's..." I pause. What am I to Austin right now? What does he think of me? "..._Friend_," I finish.

She snorts. "Really? The caller ID on his phone says_ Sexy Pickle_ with a kissy face."

I squeak. "Really?!" Maybe he does care. "I mean-uh, really?"

The girl giggles. "Yes. I'm Kira by the way. Is there anything I can help you with? A message you need to leave?"

"Actually... I was wondering if you could tell me where you guys live, I'm visiting Austin."

She squeals and I have to hold the phone away from me for a few seconds. "I finally get to meet you! Oh, Austin talks about you nonstop! I've been best friends with him since the second grade, I know he's in love with you, Ally."

I scoff. "If he-

She cuts me off, rambling on about how cute we look together (she demanded photos of us from Austin).

"Look can you just tell me your address?" I was getting more irritated by the second. Sure, this girl was nice, or at least_ sounded_ nice, but she was still the girl that Austin had run off to in order to stay away from me.

"Oh, right. I live on South Grahm Street. Where are you right now?"

I glance at the park name and read it off to her. "Umm, I'm at Harborview Park."

She squeals again, plainly excited. "That's not far from my house! Okay, first take a right onto Arder Street and keep going straight until you get to 6th Avenue. Take that right and then the second left. You should see my neighborhood, _Sunview _on the right. My address is 548 Morning Circle."

I quickly thank the girl and hang up. I give up on the taxi and just start walking.

Halfway through my cell rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see that Trish is calling. Shit. I nervously answer and the first thing I hear is her scolding voice.

"Ally! Where are you?! Your dad told me that you were coming in at 12! Its already 1:30!"

"I'm sorry Trish, but I can't really come today...or tomorrow...or the rest of the days..."

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but this is your punishment. Your dad gave it to you for a reason."

"I know, I know, and I feel bad about skipping...It's just I can't really come to the store right now."

"And why's that?" Trish asked, her voice laced with skepticism. I could practically see her raising that perfectly manicured eyebrow of hers.

"I, uh, I'm in Seattle right now..."

She blew up, probably even more than my dad did when I told him about Austin. "What?! Are you crazy?! Your dad told me all about this Aiden boy, I know your visiting him right now."

"It's Austin," I corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Are you mad?" I asked tentatively.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? A little. Ally, you know that I'm not just your dad's assistant, your my best friend. You know how much I care about you, you should have told me."

"So...You're not gonna tell on me?"

"Well...no. But _only,_ if you come back before Saturday to at least do a little of the work you were supposed to do this week. And, I will not be responsible in making sure your dad believes that you were home all week and helping out the store. Got it?"

I nodded, but then realized she couldn't see me. "Yea, my responsibility, got it."

"I'm serious Ally, stay safe."

"Okay, okay, I will. Thanks for covering for me Trish. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She snorts. "Oh, I think I have some idea, or you wouldn't be sneaking out all the way to Seattle just to see this boy.

I roll my eyes. "I'll see you on Saturday, Trish. Bye."

She didn't respond, but I heard the line go dead, so I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I let out a breath of relief. _Everything's gonna be A-Okay._

**A/N: I meant to update a lot sooner than this but I've had a lot going on, but luckily school is finally over and ill try to update more frequently, but of course I am going off to camp next week. I would also like to thank those nine people that reviewed on my story. I've had a lot of views but I feel like im not getting a lot of feedback. Not to sound ungrateful or anything! this is my first story and I know nine reviews is progress. Anyways, the addresses, or the directions in here are completely made up, But I did research (lol) and the names of the streets are real, that's just how uncreative and lazy I am to even make up a place. (lol again)**

**P.s If you read my story when it first came out, you'll notice that I changed Eva to Trish, I think it just makes more sense that way ;)**

**ok Biee**


End file.
